RF power amplifiers within high speed wireless communication equipment usually consume a significant percentage of the power consumption and linearity budgets of the equipment. As the demand for data throughput increases, systems are requiring even more linear power amplifiers to broadcast high peak-to-average transmissions. However, highly linear power amplifiers typically exhibit low power efficiency and therefore consume more DC power than less linear amplifiers. This efficiency is reduced even further when the power amplifier output is backed off from its peak value. There is a need for power amplifier designs that are capable of achieving high linearity with better efficiency.